1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device, and more particularly to an electric and mechanical lock device including a deadbolt or tongue lockable with an electromagnetic mechanism which is adjustable and operatable when the electromagnetic mechanism is either switched on or switched off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electromagnetic lock devices comprise a core slidably disposed or engaged in a coil and actuatable or movable or operatable with the coil to actuate the core to operate a deadbolt or tongue and to lock or unlock a door or window.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,086 to Bryant discloses one of the typical keyless entry deadbolt lock comprising a deadbolt or tongue indirectly coupled to an electromagnetic mechanism with a connecting rod for allowing the deadbolt or tongue to be actuated or operated by the electromagnetic mechanism.
However, the deadbolt or tongue may be disengaged or unlocked from the keeper of the door jamb only when the electromagnetic mechanism is operated or energized, but may not be unlocked when the electromagnetic mechanism is not operated or is not energized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,720 to Karalius discloses another typical low profile release mechanism for electric door strike also comprising a deadbolt or tongue directly coupled to a core of an electromagnetic mechanism for allowing the deadbolt or tongue to be actuated or operated by the core and an actuating coil of the electromagnetic mechanism.
However, the deadbolt or tongue also may be disengaged or unlocked from the keeper of the door jamb only when the electromagnetic mechanism is operated or energized, but may not be unlocked when the electromagnetic mechanism is not operated or is not energized.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electromagnetic lock devices.